Teardrops
by x.Tohru.Seraphina.x
Summary: Unrequited love is heartbreak waiting to happen. But is this love so unrequited? Oneshot. Songfic to Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Zekepay.


**A/N: This is my first HSM fanfic. It's just basically a Zekepay sonfic. The song is Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. I changed some of the lyrics 'cause I thought it would fit better. 'Tis slightly AU.**

**Disclaimer:**** Are you kidding me? Do I look like I own HSM? Do I look like Taylor Swift? Nope, I didn't think so either.**

* * *

It was Open Mike Night at East High. Tonight was the night he would sink or swim. The night he would tell her how he felt and see if she rejected him or not. They were best friends, and part of him didn't want to ruin that relationship, but part of him wanted to know is they would ever be more.

As he was called to the stage, he grabbed his guitar and took a big breath. Walking out, he took his seat and said to the audience, that included so many of his friends as well as **her**, "Hey everyone! How y'all doing tonight? I know you're all probably think what the hell is Zeke Baylor doing up here with a guitar in his hand. Well, I surprised myself by deciding to do this, so here goes nothing. This song is dedicated to my best friend Sharpay Evans. Shar, I wrote this one for you…"

And with those last few words, he took a breath and began to strum the chords of the song. The song that he had written not only for her, but about her. **Her** song. And in his mind he was taken back to all those times. Every single time he described in **her** song.

"_She looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet he's the best, that guy she talks about  
And he's got everything that I have to live without"_

**- FLASHBACK –**

**Zeke was standing by his locker getting his Biology book out when he felt some hands cover his eyes. Turning around he lifted Sharpay up into a hug. **

**She said to him, "Zeke, you'll never guess who asked me out! You remember that guy, Jared? Well…" **

**After those words Zeke felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was breaking. But before she could notice, he plastered a fake smile on his face. **

"**That's great Shar, but I gotta jet. I got Darbus next." And without waiting for a reply he walked off. But Sharpay didn't even notice, she was too deep in her state of bliss.**

**- END FLASHBACK -**

_"She talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when she's with me  
She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right,  
I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night"_

**- FLASHBACK -**

**Zeke and Sharpay were standing in an empty corridor making their way to the library. Both of them laughing hard about Ryan having fallen off the stage while trying to be cool. **

**They walked straight into a teacher, who threatened them with detention if they didn't get to where they were meant to be. Quickly moving on they walked past the labs. **

**As they passed Chemistry, Sharpay caught sight of Jared, and she said to Zeke, "You know what Zeke, I think I've finally found the one. My soul mate. My true love. I'm so in love. I think I've actually got it right this time."**

**And once again, Zeke felt that familiar stab of pain in his heart. It was breaking once again. And all because of some guy he knew would break her heart. And he would pick up the pieces and watch them get shattered again. **

**She would never know, that she was the last thing he though about at night, and the first thing in the morning. **

**- END FLASHBACK -**

_  
She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Zeke came back from his memories. Still singing and playing. Looking out across the audience, he saw all his friends. Troy and Gabi. Chad and Tay. Jase and Kelsi. Ryan and Alana. Even Jared, who looked heartbroken. But she wasn't there. "Damn it" he thought. Here he was pouring his heart out about her, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. But it was to late now. All he could do was carry on…

_  
She walks by me, can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
He'd better hold her tight, give her all his love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause_

**- FLASHBACK -**

**Zeke and Sharpay he sitting in the cafeteria. First ones there as it was just after free period. Just sitting together in a comfortable silence. **

**Zeke caught himself watching her, as she moved her golden blonde hair out of her eyes. Catching his gaze, she gave him one of her beautiful, genuine smiles. **

**When the room erupted in noise, they realised that they were no longer alone. Looking around everyone had arrived from their various lessons. As the gang sat down, he saw someone approaching Sharpay from behind. **

**It was Jared. Bending down, he whispered into her ear. Smiling she stood and said, "Guys, I hope you don't mind but Jared wants to show me something. I'll check all of you later. Bye."**

**After calling their byes to her retreating back. The girls 'aww-ed' and talked about how cute the couple were, while the guys just gave Zeke sympathetic looks. In his mind said to himself, "If her hurts in anyway, I'll kill him."**

**- END FLASHBACK -**

_  
She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

In his mind Zeke fondly recalled the time that he wished on a star about Sharpay realising her love for Zeke. And then they would finally be together. So much for wishes coming true. He also recalled all the times in the car when he would just find himself humming or singing her favourite song of the moment.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

And now Zeke looked to the future. Tonight, that was his plan. Driving home, alone, as usual. He was going to put her picture down. He would try and forget about this love, this unrequited love, which was in his heart. And finally he might try and sleep, full of hope that tomorrow would be a chance at a new beginning.

_  
She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
She's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into…_

_She looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

After he strummed the last chord. He was finished. Everyone knew his secret. That he was in love with her. Zeke Christopher Baylor was in love with Sharpay Michelle Evans. He always had been and always will be.

He stood and looked out again. Waiting for a reaction. The gang looked shocked. None of them knew that he could sing, let alone play the guitar. Gabi, Tay, Kelsi and Alana all had tears running down their faces.

He was searching the audience for her. Her golden blonde hair. Her amazing brown eyes. Even her trade mark glitter or bright pink outfit. But he couldn't see her. Hanging his head, he moved to walk off stage.

And then he heard it. The clapping, cheering and whistling that was erupting all over the auditorium. And then silence. But he could hear the unmistakeable sound of her Jimmy Choos clacking as she ran. Away from him or to him, he didn't know.

Looking up he saw her. Running to him. As she reached the stage, he jumped down and she leapt into his arms. Tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't realise how much pain I put you through. I'm sorry about going out with Jared, but we're over now. But most of all, I'm sorry that I didn't realise that you were in love with me…just as much as I was with you."

And before Zeke could respond, she kissed him. Softly yet filled with love. Breaking away they realised that everyone around them was applauding and their friends were circling them.

"Sharpay, will you be my girlfriend?" Zeke asked. But he didn't need an answer. And as she kissed him once again, he realised that he wouldn't be putting her picture down. He'd be getting sleep, with the confidence that she was finally his. And his wish on that star had come true. They were together. And so, there would be no more teardrops on Zeke's guitar.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Criticise if necessary, 'cause I know it will help.**


End file.
